Enforcer
"I don’t care what Prince Olbert says about the border. This here’s part of the free lands of Southwick, and yer trespassing. That’s a hefty fine or seven lashes. I’ll let you choose." Advanced (RC) Enforcers wander the Border Princes, providing justice or, failing that, vengeance. Or sometimes they just provide random violence, because anyone can make a mistake. On the whole, however, Enforcers have a code of right and wrong that they uphold. They pay no attention to the legal authority of princes or, indeed, to law, relying entirely on their own sense of ethics and ability to uncover true villains. Most Enforcers regard rogue Enforcers as the blackest of villains because their actions mean that any Enforcer is at risk of being run out of an area. Enforcers are almost never found outside the Border Princes because the authorities elsewhere take a very dim view of people taking the law into their own hands. The authorities in the Border Princes do, too, but they generally can’t do anything about it. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Charm, Command, Common Knowledge (Border Princes), Concealment, Disguise, Follow Trail, Gossip, Intimidate, Perception, Search, Shadowing, Torture Talents: Menacing, Quick Draw, Schemer, Specialist Weapon Group (Entangling), Street Fighting Trappings: Medium Armour (Chain Shirt and Leather Jack), Net Career Entries Bounty Hunter, Hunter, Road Warden, Watchman Career Exits Spy, Witch Hunter A Day in the Life The enforcer patrols the settlement where he resides, alert for any criminal activity. The enforcer is an intimidating figure, but he may win the affection of the populace through his vigilante work. They may extend him favours, feed him, and buy him drinks. Just as likely they could fear him, seeing him as a petty tyrant on the make who resorts to violence to ensure compliance. Should the enforcer spot any malcontents, he takes action. He may administer an immediate punitive beating, or trail the perpetrator and attack at a convenient moment. The Enforcer may help himself to his victims’ belongings and purse when he finishes, justifying the theft as covering the expenses of his lifestyle. In some cases enforcers band together, forming a vigilante posse that travels around a group of settlements, dispensing their own brand of justice when and where it suits them. The enforcer walks a very fine line, seeing himself as a watchman keeping the law in a lawless land. More often he is little better than a common thug, justifying acts of violence with flimsy pretences. Notable Figure: Marco di Tantivelli Generations ago, the di Tantivellis’ were a powerful noble family in the Tilean republic, but their influence has long since diminished. Progressives within Reman society have labelled the nobility as potentially violent elements, and even seek to have them banned. Tiring of the attacks on his family, Marco di Tantivelli decided to relocate to the Border Princes, hoping to carve out a little kingdom for himself so that he could live as a Reman noble of old. For the first few years Marco’s burgeoning community flourished, but then the greenskins came. A horde of ravaging Orcs carved a bloody swathe through the nascent realm, despoiling Marco’s estate and carrying off his wife and children into the wilderness. Marco attempted to start over, but a neighbouring prince assembled a small army and conquered what remained of his lands, justifying the act as “essential for the security of the borders.” Left penniless, friendless, and not a little mad, Marco developed a bitter sense of justice, seeing the world in black and white terms of right and wrong. Now he wanders the Borderlands as a ragged avenger, looking to dispense punishment on those he views as guilty .